


My Favorite Thing

by tireddadtony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I've rewritten this twice because it got deleted., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tireddadtony/pseuds/tireddadtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter cannot handle Christmastime. </p><p>Neither can one, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm new here, if that wasn't obvious, but I've been writing for six years, and sometimes, I do okay.

**My Favorite Things (Drarry)**

Christmastime was a particularly hard time for Harry Potter. He couldn't spend time with his family, they were all dead. Teddy reminded him too much of Tonks and Remus. The Weasleys reminded him too much of Fred-- that, and Ginny had cheated on him. No, Harry couldn't handle Christmas. That's why he spent most of it alone... and drunk. He'd get up early on Christmas Eve, take Teddy his gift and spend some time with the boy, but then he'd return to Grimmauld Place, or go to a bar, and drink wherever he went. Whiskey drowned Harry's sorrows for the next two days. Distraught, drunken Harry didn't have the capacity to realize he wasn't drinking alone.

Draco Malfoy hadn't been the same since his mother committed suicide. After the loss of her husband, she could hardly cope. She poisoned herself without much warning, and now the Malfoy heir really was alone. The only thing he had to look forward to was Harry Potter, and his frequent trips to the pub in which he worked. Because Potter understood, he was somebody suffering, he was someone who could relate to Draco. And the ex-Death Eater needed someone like that close by. Our poor dear Harry hadn't realized anybody was there.

Harry decided to go to a bar for Christmas this year. He wanted to be in the company of other people who were having a bad Christmas--or a bad life. So, on the morning of Christmas Eve, Harry Potter got dressed and took Teddy's gift to him, and then he went straight to the pub. It wasn't busy, but there were about eight or ten other people there already. They were the town drunks--Harry included. He knew all of them by name but none of them talked to each other. Harry didn't want anyone else's burdens weighing him down.

Draco Malfoy was not at all surprised when Harry showed up at the bar on Christmas Eve. But that didn't make it any easier to approach him. Potter looked so broken, which Draco knew all too well about. But how could he get the Savior of the Wizarding World to notice him? And why would he? They used to be enemies, this man used to hate him. He probably still did. And Draco's loneliness didn't help him think on it with a clear head. He was morose and nonsensical on nights like these.

It was really too bad that Harry never really noticed Draco watching him. Now that he could admit it to himself, it was easier to understand why Harry used to have a huge crush on the other. He was a dashing man. But Harry never looked up from his whiskey long enough to notice Draco. Harry never looked up from his whiskey at all, really. What reason would he have for looking at people he didn't know when he just wanted to drown?

That is, until he heard the piano. Oh, Harry had always loved the sound a piano made; he wanted to play but he wasn't good. Whoever was playing the piano at this bar was a beautiful musician, and the sorrowful tune made Harry's chest ache. He sat down his whiskey glass and turned around to see who was playing. What he certainly didn't expect was to see sharp cheekbones and platinum blond hair. The man was beautiful, as usual, and he had to grab onto the sides of the bar stool to keep from falling over. After a moment, he got up and moved across the room to sit near the pianist and his music.

Draco Malfoy faltered when he saw Harry sit at a table close to him, but he went back into the melody without a second thought, trying to not get distracted by the handsome and lonely man an arm's length away.

"You're really good, you know?" Harry said after a few moments.

"I didn't think you'd notice me." Draco said quietly.

"I've always been a sucker for a good musician. The piano is my favorite instrument."

"You're not usually here when I play."

"I didn't know you played."

"Why are you here?"

"Here at this table, or here at this bar?" Harry asked, looking at the blond.

Draco just stared at him, waiting  on an answer.

"It doesn't matter where I go, I'm reminded of somebody I couldn't save. I can't handle being around people that I couldn't help. I couldn't save them. Not Tonks or Remus. Not Fred. Not Collin. I failed. I failed everyone."

"Don't you dare say that. You didn't _choose_ to save the world from a fucking psychopath." Harry was shocked at the ferocity in Draco's tone.

"You didn't either." Harry pointed out. He decided to change the subject. "I never hated you, in school. I never even disliked you."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you hate me? After the way I treated you? Your friends?"

"I guess it's kind of hard to hate you because I had a crush on you for five years."

Draco stopped playing. He was frozen, he had no idea what to say. "I don't believe you."

Harry nodded. "It's true though."

" _Why me?_ " He asked.

"Because, maybe underneath the mean exterior, I knew you were hurting just as much as I was."

"You had a crush on me..?"

"Why do you think I was so obsessed with you?"

"Because I was always doing something bad!"

"Maybe I liked that."

"Harry. It doesn't make sense."

"I can't explain. Maybe you don't believe me, but it's true." Harry smiled. "You're not a bad person."

"I am, Har--"

"Draco. You're not. Anyway, I have to go. I forgot to take Rose's present to her."

Draco Malfoy was left alone, but when he got home that evening, he found something in his pocket that he hadn't put there himself. It was a glass vial with a silvery substance inside that must have been somebody's memories. Who would have given him such a thing?

He poured the memories into his pensieve, slowly leaning down to look at them.

_Draco Malfoy was staring at Harry, sending shivers up his spine, but his mouth curled into a sneer, hiding the easy gaze that had connected them before. What had happened?_

_Harry was watching Draco, it had to be sixth year, and Draco wasn't eating, which really bothered Harry. Was he sick?_

_Draco Malfoy was staring down at Harry in horror, and opened his mouth to speak. "I can't be sure."_

_Harry turned and his heart stopped when he saw Draco Malfoy at the baby grand piano in the corner of the bar. Of course he was still handsome. He nearly knocked Harry off of his stool._

Draco came out of the memories in a daze. Harry hadn't been lying, he really did like Draco. He still did.

How was that possible?

So he wrote Harry.

 _Harry,_  
_I believe you now. Partly because of the memories. But also, well, because I felt that connection to you too. Back in school. When our eyes would lock and we didn't look away? Yeah, I felt that too. Because I had a crush on you. But I could have never told you. You were so special to everyone, and I was nothing._  
_Thank you for telling me how you felt, and thank you for pointing out how you still feel, because I would like to show you something, as well._  
_Yours,_  
_Draco._

Attached to the letter was a vial with Draco's own memories inside.

Harry was laying on his couch when the letter came. He was surprised, but he picked up the envelope.

_Draco Malfoy stared at the boy with the Lightning scar. He was here, he was really here, at Hogwarts, in the same year as Draco._

_Harry Potter was always getting hurt, and Draco was sick of it. How was he supposed to like a guy if all the guy ever did was almost die?_

_Draco was scared to death, but Harry Potter was his savior. Instead of dying in flames, he was safe. He almost kissed Harry, too, until he realized just how crazy that would have been. He fled._

_Draco Malfoy watches Harry from a distance every day, every time he came into the bar, but he knew he would never get the brunette's attention. Of course he wouldn't._

_Draco was shocked when he saw Harry sit beside him while he played. His heart leapt, even though he knew it shouldn't. Because Harry Potter could never think highly of a ruined soul like his._

Harry groaned. "Dammit Malfoy." He couldn't believe any of this.

But then he could.

He apparated back to the bar, but he didn't know if Draco would be there. He could only hope.

The piano was making beautiful noises, in Harry's opinion, so he knew Draco was there. He returned to the blond's side, but he sat on the bench with him, instead of at a nearby table.

Draco jumped when Harry sat beside him. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that."

Harry removed Draco's hands from the piano keys, and the man turned toward him.

"Harry, wha--"

"Merry Christmas, Draco." And then Harry kissed him.

Draco melted against Harry as soon as he felt his warm breath and soft lips.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

**_Fin._ **


End file.
